This invention relates to exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for selectively exercising the user's gluteus maximus, thigh adductors and thigh abductors.
In recent years, people have become more interested in physical fitness. However, regular attendance at a gym or health club can be expensive and/or inconvenient for many people. Accordingly, there is a need for exercise equipment which can be utilized in the home. For reasons of economy, such equipment should be relatively inexpensive, while at the same time affording the user the opportunity to perform more than one type of exercise on such apparatus.
One such type of home exercise apparatus is the Model 17-J220 and 17-J221 hip and thigh machine sold by Diversified Products Corporation under the name "Body by Jake". This apparatus provides both a leg press device which allows the user to work the gluteus maximus muscles in the buttocks and the top and back of the thighs and a thigh press device which allows the user to exercise both the inner and outer thigh muscles (adductors and abductors). However, this apparatus possesses a number of disadvantages. For example, when exercising the thigh muscles, there is no coordination between the left and right thighs with respect to extent and speed of thigh motion. Also, when using the leg press device, both legs must be moved together, which limits the speed of movement and prevents the user from having an aerobic workout.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus of the type described which does not suffer from the aforementioned disadvantages.